Chapter 1 Eye Opener
by Miss.Teri-Yosa
Summary: lesbian story...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: EYE – OPENER

PAIGE POV

Today is June 5, 2009, exactly 14 years here in Tasmania, Australia. I am living with my mom, Ruby, who is a Director Nurse at the local hospital here in Bicheno, Tasmania. With the experience and knowledge that my mom has of her job, she has gained the respect from her co-workers and our neighbourhood. Since my dad died back in London, my mom has acted as my father and mother since I was 4 years old. She looks like an older me, with a few age lines on the side of her hazel brown eyes, and a few white stands in her deep brown shoulder leng hair. And me, I'm Paige Johnson, age 17 and in the 11th grade.

Growing up with my mom in a new country isn't that easy. Since the age of 4 I remember my mom always bringing me to my best friend Amy's house for her Aunt Tahlia to baby sit me. So growing up, I got used to calling Amy's aunt as "aunt". Amy used to call my mom "aunt" as well. Tahlia lived with Amy's family. Amy's mom, Vicky, is a respectable Lawyer in our town. Their wealth and status in society has always brought small talk about them among the people of the town. I would always hear other people suspecting the Thompson's of illegal acts. This has never bothered me at all. They are good people and have always lended a hand to help to the Bicheno town live peacefully. At least that's what I would hear my mom telling me when the people around us started to gossip about them.

Amy Thompson and I did everything together while growing up. We played together, we camped with her aunts and sometimes with my mom. I am very close to Amy's family and I would not be complete without her. This is how I have always felt about her while growing up.

Although we are the same age, somehow I find her more mature than me. Perhaps it is the way that she talks and how she thinks, or the way she takes care of her own family, her self and me. She would always make me laugh when I was gloomy. I always saw the bright side of life whenever she was around me. She is merely my sun that rejuvenates and makes me feel alive. When I was growing up, I was mystified with everything about her. She has grown up to be a very stunning and gorgeous young lady. Her skin color is a silky evenly smooth white, with a slim body frame that is perfectly proportioned to her heart shaped face and greenish blue eyes. She has long curly soft redish-brown hair. I've always thought that she and her aunts have good genes for them to be able to stun the people in our town.

Growing up we'd often be seen hugging, cuddling, and kissing on cheeks. But when I started to notice the beauty inside and out from her, then I realized that my feelings for her were growing from more than just a best friend or a sister. Sometimes it bothered me knowing that my feelings for her weren't normal or right. I don't want her to be away from me. The last thing on my mind is to lose her.

We had a long night last night. Amy and I watched "_Imagine Me and You" _ and I woke up late.

"Paige Angel, wake up. It's almost 630 a.m." My mom called softly while sitting beside my bed and brushing away strands of hair from my face. "Breakfast is ready, so you better get up." she continued.

I quickly got up from my bed as soon I heard my mom say the time. "Shoot! 7 a.m. is my call time!" I exclaimed. "And you are already dressed up for work, mom?" I stood up and rushed to grab my clothes to wear.

"Yes Paige, it's almost 7 a.m." My mom followed me and kissed the top of my head. "I better get going or I will be late. You eat your breakfast before leaving, ok?"

I nodded to my mom and she headed out of my room.

"Oh, and Amy is downstairs waiting!" she called back.

It took just 15 minutes to shower and dress up. I decided to wear my pink blouse with my white pants. I always get a kind word from Amy whenever I wear pink. She would usually say that it looks good with my skin tone. I grabbed my school bag and folder and headed down stairs.

"Hey, I'm so, so sorry. I was in such a deep sleep from last night. Have you eaten?" I saw her walk towards me from the couch with a slice of toast on a plate in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

"Good morning to you too, Paige" she greeted me a little sarcastic and gave that smile that would always brighten my day.

"Ooh! Good morning Amy. I'm sorry really…" I said as I met her half way.

"Your blouse is pretty. It complements your skin." she said as she kept smiling at me and handed me the toast. "I heard Aunt Ruby. You should eat your breakfast."

"So, did you eat yet?" I asked her again and gave her a big hug then started shoving the toast inside of my mouth.

"Yes, at home before coming here. Easy, Paige." she smiled at me again and handed me the orange juice. I just smiled back at her.

"Ready?" she asked while I was still finishing my juice.

I motioned with my index finger pointing up in the air signaling to give me a second.

She laughed at me and teased, "You look like you starved your self for a day or more!' and she laughed again.

When I finished, I quickly headed to the kitchen and set aside the dishes on the sink and went back into the living room.

"What did you say again?" I playfully pinched her side and linked my arm with hers and we walked out the door.

Outside, her red Porsche Boxster was standing by. That was our usual start to the school day. Either she will pick me up, or I will drop by to her place and we will go to school together. As expected, she and her car would always catch the attention of everyone in town and students in our school.

At school, it's not unusual to constantly hear flattering comments about Amy. A lot of girls are envious with her beauty. Surprisingly, even high school girls. But to me, I've never thought like that. I've always found her to be attractive and gorgeous. Many of the guys would attempt to get her attention, but so far none of them had succeeded. Amy and I have been seatmates in all of our subjects.

We arrived 10 minutes before class stared.

"We made it!" We both giggled and ded a fist bump.

"'Morning Paige, how was your weekend?" Grace smiled as she greeted us.

Both Amy and I settled to our seats. "Our weekend was great." I said. "We went to the beach on Saturday. Then last night Amy came over to our house to watch a movie" I continued, answering Grace's question.

"How about you?" Amy asked her as she passed the attendance sheet to her.

"Mine was alright. Nothing very exciting about it." she said as she wrote down her name on the sheet then passed it to the next row behind her.

"You should come over to mine or Paige's house some time." Amy said as she looked at her.

"Oh yeah, and you can invite Shiela too!" I continued as I looked at her too.

"Really? Wow, that would be great! I'm sure Shiela would be up for that!" she exclaimed. She leaned back to her seat and both Amy and I faced forward.

A minute later Shiela arrived and hurried to her seat beside Grace.

Grace turned to Shiela. "Hey!" she grabbed Shiela's hand, "Amy and Page invited us over next weekend!" She pointed to Amy and I as she informed Shiela.

"What's the occasion?" Shiela asked with query in her eyes.

"There is none. It's just a girl thing!" Grace grinned and explained to her.

"I'll be up for that then. Count me in!" she told us as she lean forward from the seat behind us.

Both Amy and I turned around and gave them a quick high-five.

While waiting for our Political Science Teacher, Mr. Jones, Amy and I talked a little about the movie that we watched the night before.

"So, what do you think about the movie?" she murmured to me. "I didn't expect that that would be the outcome of it."

She caught me while my mind was engaged about the movie. Because to me the movie that we watched together was an _eye – opener_ for my feelings about her. "Ohh that? It was cute though."

"Do you think that really happens for real?' she continued to ask.

"Well, it's really not far from reality, it happens to _quote unquote normal _relationships" I said, moving my hands with quotation signs and we both laughed about it.

"Hello Paige. Hello Amy. You two seem to be having a good day" Richard interrupted our talk.

"Hi Richard" we greeted him back in unison.

As we greeted him, Mr Jones walked into the room. Thanks to him Richard stopped talking and went away.

"Ahem. Please be seated.." Mr jones instructed the class.

Everyone settled down when our teacher appeared in front of the class. He started discussing _Human Relations as our Current Event / Political Science subject. _For half an hour he went on discussing the topic, and as the minutes went by, he assigned a project for the whole class.

"You guys group yourselves into four and discuss the good and bad sides of the Legalization of Same Sex Marriage in our country. It is a combination of the two ideas, so team work is really needed with this." Our teacher explained about our project.

In between his explanation I began to feel uncomfortable. I felt like there was a huge note stuck on my forehead saying that I was in that situation now.

"_Right after last night, and now this is the topic in our class!" _I told myself and loudly snap "Tsk!"

"Is something wrong?" Amy looked at me and asked me underneath her breath not to catch the attention of Mr. Jones.

I probably looked surprised with the expression in my eyes and just uttered an excuse. "Oh nothing. I just remembered I left 20 bucks in my pants yesterday." _"Ya, lame."_ I told my self again.

She just laughed softly and shook her head "Psshh, Paige."

Again, I heard the voice of my teacher continuing his instructions about our project.

"...and the essay will be due two months from today. Every Friday, I am open to check your draft. There will be no addition or deduction to your grade if you pass the check every Friday. Now, I will give you 15 minutes to group yourselves and discuss a little." He announced.

Amy and I just looked at each other and in an instant we both knew exactly what our look meant. Both Grace and Shiela patted our backs. "So, I guess we can all be groupmates, huh!" Shiela said with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh sure, of course. Who else are going to be our groupmates, right?" Amy smiled at both of them as we all arranged and angled our chairs into small circles to discuss.

"What do you think about the topic, girls?" Amy continued.

I blushed and wasn't sure if she noticed. At that very moment, I'm not sure what came over me, but I felt something inside of me. I looked down at my notes pretending to read. "I am not quite sure.." I continued pretending to read.

"Are you alright?" she leaned her head down to mine.

I looked at her and to my surprise her face was only an inch away from mine. "Yes. Of course I'm alright." I moved my head back slowly and just a little for her not to notice.

"How about Shiela and I take the Anti side." Grace answered Amy's prior question. "And Paige and you take the Pro side" She continued.

"Hmm.." She leaned back and smiled at me. "What sounds good to you?" She looked at me and waited for my response. I had something on my mind but I didn't want blow it up offend her.

"Paige? What do you think?" She focused her eyes on me and look worried.

"Oh yes! Yeah, yes of course. That sounds great to me." I looked at her but I couldn't maintain my look.

She nodded and just moved my hair behind my ear. "Then I think we are settled. We just need to discuss this over the weekend. Are you guys okay on Saturday?" she looked to Grace and Shiela for the answer.

"Yes, Saturday is good for me." Grace answered.

"Same with me" Shiela agreed.

Amy moved her chair back by my side.

The other students were still deliberating their topic with their respective groups when Mr. Jones got the class's attention.

"If you have no more question to ask then the class is dismissed." Mr Jones announced and waited for the class to react and leave the room.

Literature class was over and we finished as well with our second and third classes for the day. The time passed by fast and still my mind was thinking about my growing feelings that I was having for my best friend. After watching the movie last night, I had more thoughts for Amy.

We were on our way to our last class, Science, when Amy broke the silence. "We're gonna discuss the essay at your house?"

"Of course. That's what we do every night, Amy!" I looked at her, smiled and linked my arm with hers.

"Great! I thought you weren't gonna come back to earth!" She smiled back at me and kissed the side of my head. She was always like that to me, and every time she did that it automatically put me in my comfort zone.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" she ask and looked down at me.

"No, of course not. Nothing is wrong." I smiled at her and looked at her greenish blue eyes as I caressed her arm.

Richard was walking behind us when he passed through us and walked backwards facing us while talking. Beside him was Amiel, a young, quiet type guy. He looks like the boy next door type of guy, excellent in school and very gentleman with his every action. Richard is a very nice young man that is trying to hit on Amy and Amiel on me. Richard is about 5'11 and Amiel with about same height of him. But Richard has a buffy body, with deep blue eyes and neat cut hair. He is also a Foot Ball player in our school

"may I carry your bags ladies?" he is smiling to us and gesturing to get our bags from our shoulders.

"no thank you Richard, I can handle this" I smile at him.

"same with me Richard" Amy said to him.

"Alright, then ill just see you on our next class" he turned his back to us with little disoriented look. And Amiel just waive his hand to us and smile.

"I think he likes you…" I tease Amy and I laughed. "geez, no thank you Im better this way!" she tug my arm closer to her and she looks at me and smile.

Again I blush whenever she act close to me and I am not sure if she noticed it.

"yeah right Amy…psshh"

We finally reach our next class, Science. And Amy knows that science is my least favorite subject. I am impatient for the class to finish and want the "alone" time studying with Amy. My mind is occupied with the thoughts of after class studying with her at my house.

"_we are going to discuss about relationships…_?"I said to my self in silent. _"will I going to act as normal or it will going to show as we go on?" _still talking to my own self and questioning how will I going to manage a conversation with Amy about Relationship.

I just got to my mind when I heard the bell ring.

"class adjourn" our teacher said and left the room.

At last, the whole day of school finished. And we headed to the parking lot where her Porsche Boxster is waiting.

"so what do u think about our chemistry today?" she ask while she was driving.

I was silent for a little then answered her "it was alright, I comprehend with the lesson today I guess.. Science is my favorite anyways." I chuckled and grin at her. And she laughed about it

A minute later we reached my house and she dropped me off.

"Give me at least 45mins to change then ill be right here" she said when Im about to get off her car.

I nod to her and smile "I will be waiting Amy."

She gently grabs my right arm and she lean forward to kiss the side of my head. "Ill see you in a while Paige.. I hope you would feel livelier." She gave a worry look in her eyes.

The warm breathe of her breath close to my ear gives a tingling feeling inside me.

"I will wait for you Amy, you take care with your driving on your way home" I caress her hand that is holding my arm.

She gently let go of my arm and I slowly get off her car. I walk to the front door of our house and I heard her car gas up and gone.

At home, I saw mom in the kitchen preparing for diner.

"Hi mom! Your early today." I walk to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"how's school today angel?" mom said as I walk to her.

"School is school" I said it fast as it sounded I just repeated the word. "I mean school is cool and Amy will come over." I continued.

Mom looks confused with what I had said but understand the last part. "what is new to that?" she teased and chuckled.. "so is steak and mash potato is alright for diner?" she continued.

"_ya what's new to that…?" _I told my self in silent… what is new is, I develop my feelings for my best friend since the time is I don't remember.

"Paige, hey!" mom exclaimed at me and snap in front of my face.

"ack! Mom??!"

"you staring from no where... is everything ok angel?" mom looks concern. "I ask if steak and mash potato are what you want for diner."

"yes mom that is tasty, and everything is alright of course. I better clean up my room and change before Amy arrive." I smile at her and again quickly kiss the cheek her and rush to my room.

A few minutes later, I heard the door buzzed. I give a quick glance on my room to see if everything is neat and organize. Second buzz, I hurried down to stair.

"I got it mom!" I make voice noticeable so my mom would know I got the door.

For some reason my heart beat faster knowing on the other side of the door is Amy. My long time Best friend, that now I see her in different way. I inhale and exhale couple of times before opening the door.

I open the door and peek who is outside. "Hey! Amy!" I greeted her with much enthusiasm and try act as our usual study night together. I step aside and open the door little wider for her to step inside the house.

"yep, im right here!" she grin at me and lean to kiss me on my cheek as I kiss her back to hers.

I grab the books in her hand and place it on the table as we walk inside. "mom cooks for us a diner." I smile at her.

"I hope u didn't eat your diner yet Amy" mom calls out from the kitchen.

"Hello Aunt Ruby, that smell so yummy?" she smiled at my mom as she greeted.

We walk to the kitchen, settle our selves to the table and started to eat.

After the diner we headed to my room to start with our usual night studying. I sit on my bed and she sits on my study table.

We were in silent for long studying until she speaks up.

"Are you up now to our Political Science discussion?" she asks me while she continues reading on her book.

I am still sitting on my bed, my back leaning against the board and reading my Literature book "uhm.. yeah.. we both in Pro side right?" still looking on my book.

She turned her whole body to look at me "yes at least that's we agreed to take.. are you…?" she freeze for a minute.

I just nodded to her and waited for her to continue.

"are you sure you wanted to take the Pro side or you want to switch our topic with them?" she continued and looking seriously.

"no no, Amy its really cool to me.. juz.." I answer her uncomfy that my feelings will just be too obvious for her to glimpse but I wasn't able to hide that my blood flushes to my head and i blushed.

He hurried to my side and sit beside me. " really Paige, tell me, if you are not that comfortable?" she looks at me little worried and waited for my answered but she continued. "it is really ok for me to change our sides Paige, im sure both Grace and Shiela wouldn't mind it either."

I look at her straight to her eyes " its not that what I worry about Amy.." I paused with my sentence and look down.

" and then what is the matter? What is bothering you?" she lifts my chin up with her soft hand and lean her face a little closer to mine.

With how close she is to me physically on that particular moment, with the mounting feelings that I know I am having for her, I break open with the thoughts I been having for the whole day.

"I am worried... that… you… might…notice… just recently..." I barely speak the words with hesitant. "What I feel for you..!" then I said the last part quite fast that she hardly understand.

"What? Did you just say, what you feel about me?" she drops her hand from my chin and stares at me, for I don't know if she is offended or interested.

"Amy, I have always liked you…" I look her straight in the eyes as I soothingly hold her one hand with both of my hands.

"I don't know when I started to have this feelings but all I know is I confirmed it from the last night…"

"You might feel disgrace about what I am telling you now…" as I continued but she interrupts me.

She placed her one finger across my mouth and she slightly shakes her head. "You should not have think of me disgracing you Paige…" she talks softly while she stares directly on my eyes and slide her free hand to caress my other arm.

"I have always liked you too Paige… as we grow up, I have I always try to be around you and make you feel happy… because being with you is I know my only reason to be whole…" she continued. And drop her hand from my lips and place her hand over mine.

I don't know what to react or how to react from the words I heard right from my dream girl's mouth. I was daze, because what she has told me was exactly the opposite of what I am expecting her to respond.

I shrugged and my eyes just focus to her face. I tried to response but my mouth just hangs open without any words. I tried to read her face but all I can see if the genuineness behind the words I just heard.

"I… " the only word utter from my mouth. And after a few seconds I regain my serenity and continued. "…I didn't expect, the words you have just said Amy…"

She hesitates but continues. "I know, but it something that I been trying to conceal from a very long time." She lifts her hand and touches gently my face.

I seriously look at her and said. "We are going to take it easy from this… right?" I ask her with worry in my tone and my eyes.

She nods at me smile. "Yes Paige, we are. I am with you though all this." She keep slowly caress the sides of my face.

With the simple gentle touch from her gives my body a deep astonishing feeling. I little tilt my head to her touch and lift as one hand to touch her hand on my face. "Amy… " I softly call her name. That is the only word that came out to my lips.

She moves closer to me and brings me inside her arms and holds me. " Sshh…"

We stayed like that for quite long. We just enjoyed the revelation of our feelings for each other with uncomplicated gesture of showing it.

My heart beats faster and pound as if it will exit my chest. Hearing that from her is a blissful feeling. Living is a day by day work, but loving is a complete and total endowment of life. I would not have thought that the girl I dreamed of having, is also would have share the same feelings as I feel.

Its good thing that before we unwrap the supposedly our Political Science topic, we already finish studying and doing our home work together.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: HUSH-HUSH

PAIGE POV

The days gone by and nothing change with how she is to and how I am with her and yet no formal confirmation of how or what our friendship status by now since we had a revelation moment just nights ago. Like our routine, she will pick me up from my house and will go to our school together. We still do our every night study lesson together as well and a break away "hang out" every weekend, sometimes with our family together.

I feel much light hearted with Amy after I have burst my true feelings for her. And I feel that she is the same towards me. At this point of time, I am pleased with Amy's and I situation and I don't need anything more.

And the Saturday morning came; I wake up early, I showered and dressed up my short shorts denim and black tank top and I wrap around my waist my baby blue sweater. I am in front of the mirror fixing my hair, choosing whether I will set it down or tie it up, since the sun is showing up with the cold breeze of morning I decided to just tie it. And today is the schedule of our group study with our classmates Grace and Shiela. Amy decided to hold the group study at her house since her Aunt Vicky and Tahlia will be out of the city for a business trip.

"Good morning Mom." I headed at the counter and kiss her cheek.

"Good morning Paige…you are up early today?" she turn to kiss top of my head and continue cooking.

" Yay! That smell so good mom what do we have for today?!" I exclaimed and breathe in.

"Oh not so biggie, just pancakes and sausages." Mom said. "oh would you like some omelets too?" mom turn her head back to wait for my answer.

"I'm going at Amy's and two other classmates will be there too for our group study." I answer her while pouring a half glass of orange juice and drink.

I chuckled and answer her other question. "No mom, I think we have enough for now."

After spending at least 45minutes with mom at breakfast, I slide myself to the living room and fix my school bag and choose the books we will need for the group study.

"Mom I going, I will be here for diner." I went to the laundry room. "Btw, can I bring 2pieces of pancakes and sausages for Amy? I know she hasn't eaten her breakfast since her Aunts aren't home…"

"Go ahead; you know Amy is like my own child. You take care Angel, I will call to check you guys there, I know Vicky and Tahlia aren't in town." Mom said and I just nodded.

"Thanks, bye mom!" as I headed outside the door.

As early as 8.30am I appear at Amy's front door. She isn't aware that I will be there earlier that the time we set. Al though I have done this with her, the "_surprise visit". _Some how I felt my heart beats faster again that usual and it is because of the thoughts of Amy.

I buzz in their door bell once and waited. Then buzz again after 30 seconds and I heard Amy's voice from inside the house. I just composure myself before she will caught me tense.

The door slightly open and I saw her peeking from inside.

" Oh.. Paige, you are so early for the group study…" she said with a sleepy voice and smile and open the door to let me in.

I step inside and greet her. "Good morning Amy!" I smile at her and lean to kiss her cheek. " I know im early.. but it is because I am going to help you to prepare for todays activity." I grin at her. "And look!" I hang up my both hands carrying the food. "I got you breakfast from home!" I giggle and go straight to their kitchen.

"Wow that is really super nice of you to do Paige.." she follows me to the kitchen.

"Not that nice yet, it's not my own cooking." I teased her and laughed.

Amy walks behind me and slide her both arms around me while I'm preparing her breakfast. "Really, that is so thoughtful of you to do Paige, Thank you." She lean her head forward and kiss behind my head

And then I just chuckled and said. "Too much drama Amy! You are very much welcome though." Blushing I turn my head side and reach to kiss her jaw.

"Now, may I continue fixing your breakfast my queen?" I grin at her chuckled.

She gently releases her arms around on me. "Oh ya I almost forgot..." she blushed.

I pull the chair out for her to sit on. "Settle you're self in here." Then I went on the side to the drawer when the plates and silvers are. Then I continue fix her breakfast and let her eat her first meal.

She stars eating the food I bring for her and I sit in front of her.

"I will help you to prepare for today, ok? We need to shipshape up the living room, your room and the library… Aunts aren't here to help you up." I said while she's eating and she just nodded.

When Amy finished her breakfast, she put the dishes on the dish washer and I start to clean up the kitchen a little bit. And then we go to the living room to watch t.v for a bit before starting to clean up the house.

I got up from her side. "We better get going Amy it's already 9.30 and your house is still a mess!"

"And where do you think you are going?" she smile at me gently pull me gently back to her side.

I blush and said. "Ya, I wish we can stay just like this but we classmates that will come over, remember?" I smile at her and touch tip of her nose and again I stand up from her side and grab the scattered magazines on the floor.

I heard her sigh and got up from her sit as well. "Alright, we better start this thing before we run out of time." She lean down and kiss top of my head and caress my back.

"I will proceed at the library area…" she said.

I smile at her and nodded. "I will follow then I finish in here."

At the living room I continue to sort out the magazines on the floor and put it on the magazine stand and arrange the throw pillows around. Sweeping and wiping around the house of Amy is really a time consuming since it's comfortably huge.

"_Ms. Claire and Riley really do a great job maintaining this house..."_ I told my self while cleaning and chuckled.

Claire and Riley are Thompson's long time house helper and gardener. They are sibling and serving with the family since I am a little. I remember Aunt Vicky told me that Claire and Riley's great-aunt served the older Thompson clan.

It took me almost 1hour to make the living room spotless from dirt. And I proceed to the library to check on Amy.

As I appear on the door I look around where Amy is but she isn't around. The room is almost done except for the pile of books on the floor that needs to be put back on shelves. I go inside and collect the books on the floor and pull out a ladder on the side and start to put back the books on the shelves.

"We still have few hours left before they got here?" she asks while she's on the hall way on way back to the library.

"Yeah its just almost 11am.. We almost done in here so don't you worry…" I answer her while piling up the books on the shelves.

She showed up on the door and. "What are you doing?!?!" she hurried on my side and hold me on my waist.

"Dang Amy!!!" I hiss to her.

"I will do it Paige!" she hisses back at me.

"I'm almost done! See! Just one more book." I turn to her and smile and raise one eyebrow.

"Well I just went to my room to get a towel and change my tops…" she pouted while the towel is hanging on her shoulder.

I lean down and kiss top of her head and she lift her hand up for me to hold when stepping down the ladder.

"Thank you…" I smile at her.

She grabs the towel on her shoulder and gently pats on my forehead, sides of my face and around my neck.

I feel the rush of my blood up on my face and I blushed. "Hm… Thank you Amy again.."

She just moves slightly her lips on side to smile. "You better change your tops too Paige, you can grab any tops on my drawer."

She always amazes me whenever I see that smile and just headed to her room without a word on my mouth.

"Its 11am and we should go out to have lunch Paige, what would you like to have?" she ask while heading to the living from while I'm changing in her room.

I came out from her room wearing her white tank top and headed down to the living room where is she is waiting.

"How about we go for an Italian?" I appear on her back bringing my arms around her waist as I answer.

Her body drifts. "ohh, I though u are still changing…" she smile at me and quickly kiss my forehead. I just wink at her and smile back.

"Ready?" she said. And I nodded.

And we headed to her shiny Porsche Carrera parking at their garage. We arrive to the closest Italian Restaurant in town and ordered our food to eat. She get Chicken Marsala and I ordered Chicken Saltimboca. We finish our lunch in less than an hour and headed back home to Amy's house since we are expecting visitors to come over.

We stop to a near by convenient store and grab some snacks that we might consume during our group study. We got back at Amy's house just in time and saw Grace and Shiela sitting on the garden while waiting. I got off the car in front of the house and she parks her car back in their garage.

"Hi guys!!!" I approach Shiela and Grace while they were holding their books and laptop. "Did you wait for us long?"

"Nope, we just got here actually." Grace answered.

"What do you guys have in here?" Shiela said and she peeks on the two paper bag that I am holding.

"We just stopped to eat lunch and grab couple of snacks for our group study" I wink and grin to both of them.

"Wow!!! You guys are the best!" both said in unison.

Amy appears behind me and put her one hand on my shoulder and other hand under one of the paper bag I'm holding. "Let me hold this for you." She whispers underneath her breath.

I turn and smile at her. "Yay, Thanks!"

"Hi guys, are you ready to our brain storming?" she greets them and smile.

"Absolutely Amy!" Grace answered.

"With this much of food?? Oh hell yah, I'am!" Shiela chuckled.

"Ya I thought we are going to have a feast not a group study!" Grace added and laugh.

And we all laughed together.

Amy opens the door and headed to the kitchen. I follower her behind to put down the foods that we bought from the store. Both girls settle their selves in to the sofa.

"You guys want to eat first?" Amy asks both of them peeking from the kitchen to the living room.

"No we are ok for now." Grace answer.

"Amy you go and bring them to the library and fix our food and bring it there." I told her while I'm starting to put prepare a pine apple juice for us.

"Are you sure, you are alright in here?" Amy asked.

"Yes of course." I smile at her.

"Alright…" She lean over and kiss my forehead. And I blushed.

She leaves the kitchen and went to the two girls waiting in the living room.

"Let's go girls to the library so we could start our group study?" Amy asks both of them and they just nodded and follow.

I heard them walk pass the kitchen and to up stairs, both of the girls are giggling and commenting about how enormous and decent the house is.

"Dang Amy, you have a huge house!" Grace exclaimed while she moves her eyes around the house.

"Quite huh, well my do have always a family from other state that come and visit us." Amy explains.

Amy went to the kitchen for a quick peek on me. "You sure?.."

I interrupt her before she would able to finish. "Be right there after a few." And I smile at her.

She smile back and twang her fingers on top of the counter. "I'm just making sure." And she headed to the library with Grace and Shiela.

On my way up to the library, I met Amy half way. I'm holding the bags of chips, chocolates and cups on my left hand and a pitcher of pine apple juice on my right hand. And she was holding her laptop and guitar.

I give her a look about the guitar. "We are not going to play that until we are finish."

She nodded and smile. "I promise."

And we both appear at the library and caught the two girls busy browsing with the massive book collections that Amy's family have.

"Twilight!!!" Both Grace and Shiela said in harmony.

Amy and just I laughed with their reaction. Amy put her guitar on the left side coffee table next to the window and put her laptop on the table at the middle. I place the bag of chips and chocolate on the middle table too and I put the pitcher of juice and paper cups on right side coffee table.

I sit on the chair that is just in front the shelf and open my Political Science book and Amy sit on my side and open her laptop. Grace and Shiela walk around and sit across us. Grace open her laptop and Shiela brings out some news papers and magazines with the topic we need to tackle.

"Ok so Paige and I are PRO and both of you for ANTI right?" Amy said as she keeps her eyes on her laptop.

"Yes, that is just right." Shiela answered while Grace busy searching for some good article online.

We spend almost 3hours discussing the topic concerning the Same Sex Marriage and we converse a lot of positive and negative sides of the issue. Occasionally both Shiela and Grace would agree with us but they will always keep in mind that they are in other side. After we pick out adequate articles for the topic, we decided to finalize the vital points that we will go to write in our essay. Grace volunteered to type the essay that we going to pass to Mr. Jones on Friday for checking.

Then Amy and I left the library. For me to answer a phone call from my mom that is checking on us and Amy went to the kitchen to refill the pine apple juice. While at the hallway, I over heard Grace and Shiela talking.

"I kinda feel that there is "_something"_ between them" grace said under her breath.

"I kinda feel the same… but who cares right?" shiela answer her.

"ya, who cares… besides we are their friends… for me, ill support them whatever them." Grace said.

Then both Amy and I enter the library at the same time.

"I think we all need a break for now. Because you two are hell good defending your sides!" Shiela said shaking her head.

Amy got up from her sit and rush to grab her guitar. "How about a little time for this.?" she grins to all of us showing her slim blacking guitar.

"Beautiful…" Grace commented about her guitar. "Do you play good?" She asked.

"I do, but not as well as Paige here…" She sit on my side again holding her guitar on her one hand and move my hair from my face on her other hand while I pretend to keep reading on magazine.

I rolled my eyes at Amy and just shake my head.

"She used to tutor me with this." She wiggles her guitar and smile.

"Very nice!" both Grace and Shiela said in unison.

"Play one song Paige!!!" grace said with excitement.

"Just one…" I said short and blush. "I am really not that good though so don't keep your hopes up."

"Do you sing Amy?" Shiela ask.

"Hmm… not so much but Paige can!" She said with eagerness.

Amy doesn't really like to sing. Ask her to play guitar for a whole day but not with singing.

"You are selling me here!" I hissed to Amy.

"Come on Paige!" three of them said in chorus.

"Yeah right!" I snap to them. "Pick one song..."I continue.

"How about… _Lucky in Love_? By Colbie" Grace suggested.

"Oh I'm still learning the cords of that.. so no that's out" I signal my hand as cutting.

"Oh how about, _I need to be next to you_ by Leah Nash?" Grace suggested again.

"_Oh no!"_ I said to my self in silent and feel like a lighting just strike me.

"Oh man! I love that song!!!" Shiela exclaimed and giggles.

Amy just smiles and moves her hair from her face.

"Paige do you know the cords of the song?" Grace looks at me and hopes from the three girls eyes showed up.

"_Of course I do, I used to play it myself and it is my little hush-hush song for Amy…"_ I said to myself in silent and I felt my blood flushed on my head and I blushed.

"Hello??!? Paige?! Are you with us??!" Shiela snap her fingers in front of my face and I twitch.

"Oh ya, yes! That song? You guys sure?!" I look at Shiela and Grace but never look to Amy.

Amy answer. "I will try to sing with you, I know the song…" she smiles at me. She handed to me her guitar and the two girls just giggling.

We move our chair a little bit from the table so it won't be difficult for me when I'm playing. Amy just move her chair in front of me while Grace and Shiela rush across us and sit on the floor while waiting for me to play.

I blushed but manage to smile a little on my lips and I start to strum my fingers on the guitar string and play the introduction of the song. Again both Grace and Shiela are giggling and as they tap their hands on their lap.

I started to sing the first few lines of the song while I'm playing the guitar.

"_Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone" _ the girls (Shiela and Grace) are amaze with my singing.

Amy start to sing the next few lines after me_._

"_But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside"_

Grace, Shiela, and my eyes are being pulled at Amy's direction as soon as we heard hear voice.

"_But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you"_ Amy continues her singing.

While she's singing, my eyes just nail on her, enjoying the softness of her voice while her eyes focus on mine. It feels like she is starting to talk to soul and a lot of thoughts just playing inside my head.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Grace and Shiela staring at me. And I notice that Amy stop singing and just look at me as well.

"What?! Why did you stop??" I hiss at Amy.

"Hm… Cuz you stop playing the guitar…" she softly answer me.

"Ohh shot! I'm sorry I was lost with the cords." I said quickly, obviously as my ably.

"Yeah right Paige!" Grace and Shiela giggles and light poke my leg.

I blush because I know they notice something deep inside my eyes.

"Alright, let's try it once more. Ready?" I look at Amy and she just smile and nod.

Again I strum my fingers on the guitar stings and starts playing the introduction of the song and let Amy sing first.

"_Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
__Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside"_

I sing with her at the chorus part of the song.

"_But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you"_

"_Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't make it if you're not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more"_

Amy and I look in each others eyes while singing the song and just let my fingers play onto its own rhythm while my heart continues to play with Amy's.

Both Grace and Shiela sing with us while they are both tapping their lap to get the beat of the song and I smile at them seeing them enjoying the song.

"_Cause I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I"_

Then all of us stop at the last part of the song except for Amy who continues. She just lean forward to me and slowly place her hand over my hand that is strumming the guitar so I could stop playing and sing the song with no music.

"_I Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath of you  
I need to feel you in my arms, baby, in my arms baby  
I need to be next to you."_

My mouth hangs slightly open and my eyes are wide staring that her. I was overwhelm with the last part of the song, that feels like she utter it word per word and absorb by my heart like a sponge.

Both Shiela and Grace cleared their throat that pretend to be coughing. "eheemm.. eheemm…"

Amy quickly drops her hand over mine and lean back to her chair and caresses her hair back from her face. I quickly lean back on my sit and just stayed quiet.

"Are you guys some kind of a "_thing"?_" the two girls said in unison and with query in their eyes.

"Anyways! That's so cool! You two could audition in to our school stage playl!!!" Grace exclaimed and laughs.

"Ya that is something to show off! That was really awesome!" Shiela added.

"Oh well, I am more surprise with Amy, she doesn't sing but look…" I smile at her and quickly caress her arm.

Amy just blushed and smiles at us and then hides her face with her hands. And all of us laughed at her.

"What about for another song?? Please? " Shiela plead to me.

"Heck no! You guys said just one song!" I protested.

"Just one last song Paige, come on…" Grace continues to plead, when her phone ring. She holds her hand up and dash to the hallway. Shiela continues to admire the little jamming we just had.

Grace walks back in and pouting her lips. "That's mom…"

"Oh come on, not now…" Shiela said. She seems know what it means.

Amy and I are just looking at both of them confused. "Why? What was that?" I finally ask Grace.

"My mom, she told me to go home now…" she shrug and looking at the floor. "She maybe needs help to make our diner." She continued.

"Oh I see, well, this wont gonna be the last time." I smile at them.

They smile back to me and to Amy. Shiela stands up and walks around the other side of the table and start to organize their things.

"This is ready an enjoyable group study…" Grace said while helping Shiela.

"Hell yah, your right! You all put me on the hot seat!" I said and we all laughed.

We all laughing and joking when we are on our way down to the living room. Grace and Shiela said their goodbyes to us and we shut the door.

"_Good thing they didn't bring up the subject of me and Amy that are into some kind of a "thing.""_ I said to myself.

After the girls left, I stay to Amy's house little longer to clean up the mess we made for the day. I don't want her Mom and Aunt to b disappointed with us after using their house for our study lesson. We continue to clean up the house without bringing up the things that just happened. We keep our self busy organizing the house specially the library where we stayed to study. And then Amy gives me a ride home.

I was at ease that my classmates didn't have the nerve to ask about that they have witness for today. It's not the time for me yet to entertain that kind of situation. I will not going to have the enough words yet to explain what is really happening. And more important, I am not ready to hear from Amy what she really feels about our growing friendship. On this kind stage of our lives, I know that it is essential for us to take our time.


End file.
